1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lift device and more particularly pertains to a new head manipulating device for assisting movement of a user's head following an injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a head lift device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a head lift device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,333; 4,739,526; 5,046,195; 5,628,070; 5,675,840; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,014.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new head manipulating device. The inventive device includes a first band member having ends and being adapted to extend about a back and sides of a user's head; and also includes a second band member having ends and being adapted to extend about a front and the sides of the user's head and being removably and adjustably fastened to the first band member; and further includes a visor member being securely attached to the second band member; and also includes a head lift member being removably and pivotally connected to the first band member and being extended about the front of the user's head; and further includes fastening members for fastening the first and second band members together.
In these respects, the head manipulating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting movement of a user's head following an injury.